Sometimes, There Are Snow In Spring
by Leonardo Do Jinshi
Summary: The story has Shibasaki Haruka as one of the overseas exchange students at Soubu High School. Despite almost always being a perpetual smiler, he's the type of guy you'd want to punch in the face once you had learned about his true nature. However, only 3 people in the cast knew it.
1. Pilot

**Oregairu**

**© Wataru Watari**

Rated B for Blasphemy (or Bullshit, whichever you prefer). If you're a YukiHikki fan like me then you might find some inconvenience or maybe feel like chewing a wall just from reading this. But not to worry, OC-kun isn't going to snatch Yukino away from Hikki. He's just a cliched [[insert role here]] of hers. Plus, he's crazy for a certain older woman.

And thank you for spending your precious time reading this.

* * *

One hour had passed since the bell rang, but the school is still crowded with people. The students, the teachers, the janitors, everyone is doing their own things.

The sound of dirt from the baseball club, the scolding from the teachers in the staff room, the laughter from the going-home club, and the footstep of a certain man.

Hikigaya Hachiman is more than curious how did the incident involving him and the cultural festival organizer chief Sagami Minami that was only witnessed by a few people spread across the whole school. But other than that, he doesn't give a damn.

Being the 'mutual enemy' is a role he enjoyed to stay out of the society. Or you can say that's just his way of saying 'f—k you' to all the hypocrites out there.

But now all the rumours concerning the incident slowly fading away, either just as the time passes by or this issue has became unworthy of their time. Maybe most people are too grumpy and contentious for the latter.

As he went through the hallways, all he can think of is to arrive at the clubroom as quick as possible and hoped there'd be no one coming for help.

"Hachima—n!"

A familiar voice can be heard from behind as he was just one room away from the club room.

"Yo, Totsuka."

It's not like him to return people's greetings like that. But then again, it's _the _Totsuka.

"Are you going to the club room?"

The boy in P.E uniform asked.

"Yeah."

Totsuka was full of sweat. Looks like he was just finished practicing. Now he's going to the cafeteria to buy some drinks for the club members. He sure is one hell of a club captain.

"You know, Hachiman, one of the transfer student paid a visit to our club, and when we invited her for a play she plays really good! Even without her P.E uniform. That was a fun match! Maybe even you would have a hard time playing against her."

Totsuka smiled and looked full of energy. It's true that from the amount of sweat he had, one can tell that the match was a serious business, a damn-good one.

"Oh, no wonder you're so enthusiastic"

_Transfer student ? What transfer student ?_

"Um, wait...did you just said we have a transfer student?"

"Geez, Hachiman. Did you forgot ? The overseas student exchange program."

"Oh, right. If I'm not mistaken Hiratsuka-sensei had said something like that before. So...what's this whatever-exchange program thing?"

That's what you got for sleeping during the homeroom, Hachiman.

"Our school is currently undertake a temporary student exchange program with a partner school from abroad."

_Like hell i'd know that!_

"I see."

"Geez, you're always like that. Did you get enough sleep recently?"

Totsuka moved ahead closer to Hachiman.

"N-No, don't worry."

_Damn you service club! Why didn't you located in a more remote place ?_

"Well then, if you say so. See you later, Hachiman!"

"Yo, later."

Totsuka rushed, Leaving Hachiman behind. Hachiman entered the room and found unusual scenery. The girl who's usually sitting in one edge of the desk reading books was not there. Rather, he only saw Yuigahama leaning her head on the table.

"Oh, it's Hikki"

"Yo."

"Did you see Yukinon anywhere?"

"No. What happened?"

"Nothing. But she haven't replied my mail, so I'm a bit worried. It's unusual for her to be late like this."

"Didn't she take part in that exchange program thing? She has every reason in this world to represent our school abroad."

"Eh !? Hikki, you know about it too ? Surely it will rain today."

_Oi, she's not here so you intend to bully me in her place ?_

"She didn't, I just met her this morning. Our school's representative had departed last Friday."

She leaned her head on the desk again.

"I see. Maybe she's just busy with her own paperwork."

"Shall we look for her?"

" I won't bother using my precious time just to check if she's alive."

Hikigaya finally also leaned on his back.

"Hey, Hikki!"

"Don't worry, Hikigaya-kun. You won't have to bother."

The door opened, Yukinoshita Yukino finally showed up. Erasing all the worries on Yui's face.

"Sorry not to meet your expectation, though."

Here they are, with their famous snark-to-snark combat. It's been a while since the last time they did it. But this time Hikigaya just fell silent.

"Yukinon! Finally...where have you been?"

Yui used hug. It's not so effective.

"Eh ? Wha— Yuigahama-san, I just asked by my homeroom teacher to guide the exchange students in my class for a quick tour. Since most of the transfer students are in my class."

"Most of them? Just how many are there?"

Hachiman wondered.

"As expected of Hikigaya-kun, eh? There are 6 persons in total, 3 of them is in 2-J, one of them in 2-F, one in 2-B, and one in 2-A"

"Whoa, your ability to collect information creeps me out."

_Eh ? What do you mean in 2-F ?_

"Not really. Almost every 2nd year knows this, except a certain person."

"And did you just say there were one in my class?"

He scratched his head. As far as a loner he is, there's no way if he didn't know if there were a transfer student there.

*Knock knock*

"Come in."

The door opened, there was standing a girl with a Soubu High uniform. But they haven't seen her before. Maybe she's just a 1st year.

"Excuse me."

Now that she stepped forward coming in, her face looked more clear. This girl's not Japanese.

She had brown hair like some people in Japan does, but her skin looked pale and her amber eyes gave a sharp impression.

"Is this the Service Club?"

She initiated a conversation.

"Yes. Can we help you?"

"Uh, yes. I'm here for some advice, I'm from class 2-F. Hiratsuka-sensei had suggested me to come here."

She said that she's from 2-F, that means she's from the same class as Hachiman and Yui.

"Could you be...um, Erika _Ryuusu_-san?"

Looked like Yui knew who this girl is.

'_Ryuusu' ?_

"You know her? Yuigahama-san?"

"Yes. The exchange student in my class...but, I didn't see her in class today."

"I see. So, would you like to take a seat? _Roisu-_san?"

Yukino pulled a chair.

"_Roisu?_"

Yui looked confused.

"Um, Yuigahama-san...the way you pronounce her name—."

Yukino tried to explain something, but the exchange student interrupted.

"It's okay, um...who is it?"

The brown-haired girl haven't introduced herself properly. Leaving simple matters like how to pronounce her name correctly. She asked Yukinoshita her name first.

"Yukinoshita Yukino, this girl is Yuigahama Yui-san, and the boy on the other edge is Hikigaya-kun. Please beware if you happened to meet him since you're in the same class."

"Shut up, Yukinoshita. She didn't come here to listen to your judgement of me."

Hachiman wants this girl's problems to be solved as soon as possible. The foreigner didn't looked so surprised when seeing Yukino & Hachiman's quarrel.

"So, sorry for the late introduction. I'm Erika Reus, class 2-F. For the sake of simplicity you can call me Erika or just Rika. Nice to meet you."

Erika smiled and sat down. Apparently she didn't attend class today because she as well as the other exchange students had to deal with some administration stuff. The reason she came here is very common for a foreign exchange student. She asked about some protip for living in Japan.

For Erika, this is her first winter in Japan. From the way she behave, you'd tell that she's a confident girl. Exchanging words with Yukino without any difficulty.

The tips she'd been given is not really different from the way she handled winter in her hometown. Except she doesn't have _Nabe._

"Ehm, Rikka! Where are Rikka and everyone from?"

Yui questioned Erika with an enthustiastic look. Yukino didn't bat an eye, maybe she already knew. And Hachiman just being Hachiman.

"Germany."

"I see. It's surprising that we have sister school from so far away."

"Me too. Well, this school was handpicked by the school council and the student council based on some consideration, so I'm sure both of our school will benefit from this. Let's get along together, right?"

"Yeah!"

Watching these two people converse is just feel like watching two Yuis talking with each other.

"Where exactly from Germany, Erika-san ?"

Yukino finally thrown herself into this little chit-chat.

"Bavaria, Munich. It's a great city ! Maybe Yukino-san should visit us sometimes !"

Yukino showed a slight raise of eyebrow.

"Is that so? I'd love to come and see it one day then."

"Speaking of which, Yukinoshita-san, you seem to know much about my country's culture. Could it be that you've been to Germany before?"

"..not really, I just know it from my sister. She had visited Germany several times."

It's not like her to mention Haruno in a conversation like this, let alone to a stranger she just met.

"Rather than that, Erika-san, your Japanese is really good. Have you ever been in Japan before?"

"N-No, it's my first time. The selected candidates for this program was prepared and trained for Japanese during our long summer break. But I'm not even sure if my Japanese was good enough, I'd try my best to perfect it!"

"I see. But please beware if there were someone in your class claims himself to be the third in Japanese Literature test wants to teach you Japanese, you'd better pick up another teacher."

"Eh ?"

Erika looked confused, she didn't know that Yukino's special mention belongs to the snarky man on her left side.

"You think I'd bother doing that?"

Hachiman returned the argument, his eyes and Yukino's stare at each other.

"Who knows what would a man with such rotten eyes do, even now you've been silent all along because you're nervous and don't know how to talk to her, aren't you?"

"I'm not. And just so you know, on the latest midterm test, I rose to the second."

"Is that so? I'm surprised that you can say that out loud. And also please don't make me quarrel with you in front of Erika-san, it's embarassing."

"You're the one who started this, aren't you. Well, whatever."

Erika had no idea whatsoever about what just happened, or rather maybe she just forgot about Hachiman's existence in this room.

"So, Hikigaya-kun is ranked second in the midterm? You must be those kind of aloof smart guy, aren't you?"

"W-Well, only in Japanese though. I'm not really that smart."

This is the first time a girl that is not Hachiman's mother, ms. Hiratsuka, Yukino, Yui, or Komachi initiated a conversation with him. At least the first in quite a long time.

"Maybe i will run into trouble sometimes later in class, please take good care of me."

Erika offered him a smile and bowed her head.

_Why? Or rather, why me?_

"Um, okay."

Hachiman answered while avoiding eye contact. He sure is didn't want to fall into the so-called 'romantic comedy trap' just like he did on his middle school days.

"So, I'll be going now. Thank you for the help, Yukinoshita-san, Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun. Today was fun!"

Erika rose to her feet and offered the final bow.

"No, the pleasure is all ours."

Yukino also seemed satisfied with today's guest.

"Now, If you excuse me."

Erika left the room with a smile. She just made her first acquaitance in the school. The service club members are still standing as they watch the door being closed.

"Say, Yukinoshita..."

"What is it?"

"Don't you think that her accent was just too perfect for a person who's just started learning Japanese just months ago?"

"Oh, you also noticed it?"

"The way she used honorifics and the way she used difficult kanji too."

"Maybe she's just a fast learner wanted to keep a low-profile, don't just suspect people based on your rotten thought, Hikifroggy."

"That's right, Hikki! That's not good, you know."

Yui jumped in to the Hachiman Scolding Squad side.

"Oi, but i haven't said anything yet."

* * *

Erika had already reached the main gate. Her apartment is not too far from the school, just one station away. The exchange students shared the same apartment building.

She stopped by a vending machine to dispose of her thirst.

"That idiot, going all the way into asking me just to check for her."

Erika muttered while opening her canned coffee. She sat down on an empty seat.

_It's not like there's nothing worth comes out of it, though. Now then, how should i report..._

* * *

The soccer club had finished their activities. Some of the members went ahead directly, some others went to shower first, Hayama Hayato stayed on the field. Hayato decided to take a shower once the room is empty.

"Hayato, you're not going with us today ?"

"Eh, sorry, but i have something to do later. Maybe next time"

The blonde guy declined his teammate's invitation to stop by a family restaurant on their way home.

"Okay then, we'll be going ahead. See ya, Hayato!"

"Okay, 'till tomorrow."

He waved his hand. Now he sat all alone on the sideline, still tired from today practice. A man approached him from behind.

"Are you sure you're not going? You'd eat your dinner all alone later, Hayato."

"Hiromi, is that you? You know how much of a workload i have didn't you? From Science to History. What a pain."

Hayato answered the man without turning his back.

"I see. But now you're free, right? Mind to kill some time with me for a play?"

"If I have some energy left I won't be sitting here lik—."

Soon after he turned back, he recognized the man's face. Loks like it's none of his teammates.

"You are..."

"It's been a while, right. Hayato?"

* * *

Hayato found himself doing some light pass-catching with that man he just met. That guy's not quite bad, for keeping up with the soccer club ace's pace.

"So, you're here because of that exchange program.."

Hayato looks like he's enjoying himself playing with this man.

"And you are? Why didn't you apply for it?"

"Haha, I'm not sure if I could be a good representative."

"I can't believe my ears for hearing an all-rounder like you saying such humble thing."

"Of course. I'm not like you, so I can't let my arrogance bites me in the ass later just because I can't back it up."

"Haha, that's cruel, Hayato. You make me sounds like a bad guy."

"What about your transfer? I hope you don't think I'll consider this as a coincidence."

"You mean to tell me that I set up everything? Hahaha! Hayato, who the hell do you think I am? Orihara Izaya?"

"Well, in some way. You are."

The two conversed as they exchange passes. Despite the dialogue being quite cynical, both of them conversing with a smile, just like old friends who haven't seen each other for ages.

"Have you met _her_?"

"Which one?"

"Beats me."

"No, I haven't..."

This time he didn't return the pass to Hayato, rather he kicked the ball and aimed to the goalpost. It didn't hit.

"Ah, damn it. As I expected using this kind of shoes is no good for football, eh?"

"Haha, aren't you an idiot."

"Then, let's go home, Hayato. I don't feel like having dinner outside tonight."

"Eh ? You mean you're coming to my place ? I don't mind, but..shouldn't you be visiting your uncle first?"

"Hayato, you should buy yourself a new science textbook with updated periodic table."

"What ?"

"How should I put it...there was a new element discovered, symbolized as 'Ah'. That's the element of surprise."

"As usual, you're difficult to understand."

"Well, don't bother. Anyway, let's go."

"Return the ball to the clubroom first, idiot."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Orihara Izaya. **No one 0wns Izaya.**


	2. After School Cleaning Duty

That day was Sunday. If it's not because she had promised to go out with someone, Yukinoshita Haruno would never bother to wake up so early in the morning during weekend. Well, sometimes she did, though.

"Nee-san, you're going somewhere?"

Even her dear sister Yukino was surprised to see her dressed-up so early in the morning.

"What, Yukino-chan? You're curious?"

Just because it's weekend, doesn't mean Haruno takes temporary break from her hobby or rather habit to tease Yukino.

"Nevermind."

Yukino may still be in her pajama, holding a cup of warm tea. But she's battle-ready.

"Don't be mad, Yukino-chaann~ Nee-san will only leave for a while. After that we can play until midnight, 'kay?"

"Thanks, I'll pass."

"So then, I'm leaving~"

Haruno caressed Yukino's hair and left. It's rare for Yukino to see her sister going somewhere using public transportation. When Haruno did, it usually means she'd be hanging out with her friends in a large group.

It only took 10 minutes for Haruno to arrive in her destination point, a bus stop near her college. From there she walked to a nearby park. Apparently the park is the meeting point.

In her daily attire, Haruno is an attractive woman. Her well-cut short hair, combined with well-endowed figure and friendly attitude have made so many guys fall head over heels for her.

But that day, she looked so unusually pretty even for her daily standards. Her hair was set loose with a hairpin on the right. She wore her daily favorite triangular earrings. Her long-sleeved casual top exposing some part of her shoulders, combined with a blue jeans down to her ankle.

"Hey, Haruka—!"

Haruno walked into a guy whom she just called 'Haruka', he's waiting near a small fountain.

This Haruka guy is a bit taller than Haruno. Not particularly good-looking but not really average either. His figure is covered by his winter attire. His medium-length hair provides a pair of quite long sideburns compared to most guys.

"Yo, Haruno."

"Am I late?"

"We're supposed to meet at 9, you know."

Haruka looked at his watch, it's still 8 in the morning.

"Eh, but last night I can't sleep, thinking that you must be really eager to meet me so I decided to come earlier. And I was proven right, tee-hee."

Even Haruka was stunned by Haruno's appearance.

"You looks like you're going to have a date with someone."

Haruka gave his remark on Haruno's appearance.

"Do you mean, right now we're not?"

"Stupid Haruno."

"Eh ? Why so sudden..."

"You know it's winter, how could you expose your shoulder like that?"

"But, It's comfortable~"

"I'm not going to lend you my scarf, you know."

"Is Haru my mom now? I don't need it, stupid Haru."

"I know you like that kind of clothing so much. I'm glad i had it prepared. Use this, let's go."

Haruka handed something to Haruno's left hand. And pulled her other hand as they began to leave the fountain.

"This is..."

Haruno found a scarf on her left hand. A quite thick one compared to Haruka's."

"I said I'm not going to lend you mine, wasn't I?"

"...stupid Haru. It's 'Onee-chan' not 'Haruno', isn't it?"

It's a shame that Haruka didn't saw Haruno's smile while she started wearing that scarf as he's too busy dragging her. Or maybe he's just too embarassed to see her reaction.

The two walked across one of the city's largest shopping centre.

"So, I heard that you wanted me to accompany you to a certain place."

"Yes! I want Haru to go with me to many places!"

Haruno looked full of energy as usual.

"First, I want to go to...the department store! I want you to choose some new pendants for me."

"Eh? But I thought Yukinoshita Haruno won't listen to anyone."

"Haru, you silly. Let's go!"

This time, Haruka was being dragged around by her. They went to the place where Haruno usually bought her clothing and accessories.

"So, Haru, how's it?"

Haruno tried all the pendants that caught her interest and showed them to Haruka.

"Looks good!"

That was one generic response. Haruno frowned.

"That makes it seventh for today, Haru."

"Eh!? What is it?"

"Nothing. Some dense guy you are. Haruno is sad, you know."

"Haha, come on. It's true, you know. Even a rosetta stone would looks really good on you!"

_What the hell did i just said. Haruka, you moron!_

"I see..."

"I'm just kidding, Haruno. You don't have to be that—."

"If only there were a mini-rosetta it'd look really good as a pendant! Right, Haru!?"

Haruno looked so enthusiast.

_Everything went better than expected._

"So, have you decided on something?"

"Hmm. You have any suggestion?"

"I think this snowflake-shaped one suits you the best. And its color is beautiful, don't you think?"

Despite being bored, he actually paid some attention to Haruno's picks. He saw the turquoise snowflake-shaped pendant and actually thinks that it looks really good on Haruno.

"Oh, you're right. Guess i'll take this one then!"

The two left the store and went one floor downstairs.

"Haruno, want some crepes?"

"Sheesh, you sure know how to hit on me."

"Of course. You of all people should know that I could be the greatest casanova since Caligula if I bothered to."

"When you're complimenting yourself, your jokes are more painful experience than a stubbed toe, you know."

"Please don't make such difficult comparison, Haruno-sama. I'm just a simple-minded guy."

"Hahaha! You're weird as usual, Haru!"

Haruno poked Haruka on the cheek and dragged him to the crepes booth.

"_Ossan_, two—."

"One mixed flavor, please!"

"Okay, incoming!"

Haruno corrected Haruka's order, took him to an empty seat before he asks for one more crêpe.

"Oi, Haruno..."

"Don't be like that, Haru. You expect this lady to eat a whole large crêpe just to waste in in the end?"

"...okay, just make sure you split me a good deal of it."

"No splitting, Haru!"

"Then, I'll pass."

"Eeh, if you're like that then I don't want to meet Haru anymore!"

"...just kidding, you silly."

This time it's Haruka's turn to poke Haruno's cheek. Those two toyed with each other until Haruno saw a familiar face, or two.

"Hey, Hikki! Think of an idea!"

A girl yelled to the guy walking in front of her.

"I can't think of anything if you're yelling at me like that."

The guy replied in frown. Haruno identified those two as Hikigaya Hachiman and Yuigahama Yui.

"Yuigahama-cha—n!"

Haruno called to the both of them and waved her hand. Yui turned her face to the direction of the voice calling her.

"Hikki, it's Haruno-san!"

Yui dragged Hachiman by his sleeves. Coming towards Haruno.

"Yuigahama-chan, yahallo!"

"Haruno-san, yahallo!"

_Is this kind of silly greetings is popular these days?_

Is exactly what both of Hachiman and Haruka think.

"What's this, Yuigahama-chan? A date? Hikigaya-kun is sure a chick magnet!"

"N-No! We're just looking for...um..."

"Looking for a birthday present for your sister's birthday."

Hachiman cleared the misunderstanding.

"Hey, Hikki!"

"We've run out of idea for a while now. Why don't we ask her?"

Out of all people, Hachiman leaked their plan to Haruno.

"It's okay, Yuigahama-chan. I won't tell her. Also, it's not like Hikigaya-kun to sacrifice his Sunday just to look for a birthday present."

Haruno teased Hachiman.

"Um, many things happened."

_Blame Komachi!_

Looks like Komachi used the very same trick she used when they were looking for Yui's birthday present.

"I'll go to check our order."

Haruka stood from his seat.

"M'kay~"

Haruno waved as Haruka leaves those three.

"Um..could he be Haruno-san's boyfriend?"

"Eh? Yuigahama-chan is curious? Fufu...I won't give him to you, you know."

And then she glanced at Hachiman.

"You too, Hikigaya-kun."

"Oi, just what do you think I am?"

"Just kidding, just kidding...so, i guess you two have something to ask to me?"

Yui and Hachiman had wandered to many places but they don't have any idea of a present that would pleases and suits Yukino.

"Umm, yeah. We're running out of idea for Yukinon's present..when I visited her, she looks like she has everything I can think of, so..."

"Hmm...so you think she alredy has everything she wants...don't worry, Yuigahama-chan! There's still 2 weeks left until D-Day. Until then, Nee-chan will find out what she really really wants."

"Eh? But wouldn't it be too much of a trouble for Haruno-san?"

"Fufufu, nothing is too much of a trouble for Nee-chan. As long as you don't say anything about our meeting and planning today, everything will be done in a flash!"

"T-Thank you. Sorry for the trouble, Haruno-san!"

"Just leave it to Onee-chan."

"So, Haruno-san. Excuse me. Sorry for interrupting."

"Leaving already? Okay, bye-bye~ oh, Hikigaya-kun...any words for Yukino-chan?"

"Err...no, thanks."

"Male tsunderes are not cute, you know."

Haruno moved closer towards Hachiman.

_Ugh, again...what a good scent...idiot! What am I thinking about!?_

"...but I don't have any intention to be 'dere' towards your sister."

"Hahaha! You're interesting as usual, Hikigaya-kun!"

After letting Haruno hit his shoulder several times, Hachiman backed down.

"So then, Yukinoshita-san..."

Hachiman and Yui bowed before they went and disappeared to the crowds. Haruka arrived at the scene shortly after.

"Sorry for the wait~"

"Too bad I haven't introduced them to you, Haru. Well, better not this time."

"Are they your friends?"

"They're Yukino's friend. Your fellow second year. Maybe you'd meet them tomorrow."

"I don't know. But tomorrow we'd be really busy with some administration stuff at the embassy."

"Hmm. I see. Sorry to ask you out so suddenly, though. You just arrived yesterday."

"You think I'd get mad at you just because of such things? Come on, If you're not gonna eat I'll finish this myself."

_Stupid Haru._

"Oh, and the boy Hikigaya-kun, I'm sure you'll get along well with him!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Though I'm afraid you'd have to piss him off several times before you guys get along really well."

"Either I'm an extremely annoying guy or he's just really sensitive."

"Eleven of ten people would say it's the first."

"Thank God, at least I'm good at pissing people off."

"If it's him, I'm sure he'd be able to find out how annoying you can really be. Stupid Haru."

"You seems to know a lot about him."

"Not really. But it's Onee-chan's duty to know what kind of guy her sister's prospective boyfriend is, right?"

"Beats me. Stupid Haruno. Also, stop poking my cheek. I can't chew properly."

Hell, these guys sure love poking at each other's cheeks so much.

* * *

"Yahallo!"

The door of the club room being opened followed by a noisy voice.

"Good evening, Yuigahama-san."

"Yo."

Yukinoshita Yukino and Hikigaya Hachiman is the first two to be in the club room, as usual. Yukino looks focused with her book, meanwhile Hachiman is filling some papers.

"There are few days left to the christmas and new year break. Have you planned to do something during the break, Yukinon?"

"Nothing in particular."

"What about Hikki?"

Yui put her bag on the table. The first snow haven't fallen yet, the weather is still good for outside activities.

"I don't know. Maybe being a shut-in and just lie on my sofa everyday? I like it so much because there's no way it can be done as a group activity"

"I have no idea but it's just sounds creepy, you know."

"Isn't it what you always do? Why do you have to wait until winter break just to laze around like that?"

Hostiles incoming, identified as Yukinoshita Yukino. Proceed with caution, Hachiman.

"Who did you just call lazing around? I perform an important task in my house, you know."

"Is that so? I'd love to hear the details of Hikigaya Hachiman's important task then."

"You know, since my parents are working. There are only Komachi and I in my house everyday. She does all the chores, and I am the watchful protector plus a quality checker."

"In other words, all you did was make sure Komachi-san does her chores and taste the food. I see. As expected of Hikigaya-kun."

Yukino's comment makes Hachiman sounds inarguably evil.

"Hikki, that's cruel."

"Oi, I also do the laundry sometimes, you know."

As Hachiman defends himself from the 'bullies' in front of him, they heard the sound of the door being opened.

"I'm coming in."

It's Ms. Hiratsuka.

"Sensei...knock first."

"The door was left open, Yukinoshita."

Her lie couldn't be more blatant.

"So, do we have any new task?"

"Oh, you're quick to understand, Yukinoshita. That's right, I came with a 'present' for you guys."

Quickly, Ms. Hiratsuka shows a piece of paper to the service club.

"Look at the 12th row."

"Winter..voluntary...work?"

That paper is a piece of the exchange program document.

"That's right. I want you guys to take part in the exchange-student's social service. Looks like the job required more people, so I'm looking for some help. I also placed a volunteer announcement just like the last time we did for the Chiba camp."

"Looks like i know who would volunteer again."

Hachiman grunts.

"Well, isn't it good? You'd have the experience to work along with the students from abroad. Don't worry, their Japanese is good. Also, even though they're from a same school, they're heterogeneous. There are not only Germans but also students from Austria and others as well."

_Whoa, what's this school now? A leading high-school in international coöperation? Wait, did she just said Austria? That student must have went through a lot of trouble coming from the southern hemisphere just to attend high-school in Germany._

Hachiman lost in thought and looks quite surprised. Good thing he didn't say his internal thought out loud, especially the last part.

"So, Sensei. What's this job about?"

While flipping her book, Yukino asked Ms. Hiratsuka about the job they will go through.

"Ehh, this isn't like what you think...you guys are asked to run a local café for a day."

_What?_

Even Yukinoshita Yukino looks confused.

"Sensei...isn't social service supposed to be like...child care? Or elder care? Or medical service? Something like that."

At least that's what Yui knows about social service.

"Umm, you see...Yuigahama...the owner, who is the principal's relatives intended to give his workers a temporary christmas break and give a chance to the youth for a part-time working experience. So they've sent some request to other private school's request box as well. You guys will do the first day."

"I see. So, the time is?"

"This Saturday. If any of you already had other arrangements, feel free to decline."

Of course, that's what it means to be a 'volunteer'.

"It's okay. I'll do it."

Yukino comes first to agree.

"Then, I'll do it too!"

Yui followed her with great spirit.

"Then, I'll pass."

Then comes Hachiman the combo breaker.

"Oh? Let's hear your reason, then."

Ms. Hiratsuka clenched her fist.

"I'm...you know..my grandma has been sick lately and last week she said whe wants to see her adorable granchild, so we won't be home since Friday to Sunday."

"Really? It can't be helped then..."

_I'm saved..._

Or so he thought. Ms. Hiratsuka reaches for her phone.

"Hello? This is Hikigaya residence."

"It's Hiratsuka Shizuka, is Hikigaya Komachi-san home?"

"Oh, Hiratsuka-sensei! This is Komachi."

"So, Komachi. Is your brother going anywhere this weekend?"

"No way, no way. But why?"

"Just to make sure. Thank you, sorry for the disturbance."

"It's okay! Bye, Sensei~!"

Ms. Hiratsuka just broadcasted that phone call through the club room with loudspeaker.

"So, Hikigaya...I'm sure your grandma would be really happy if you tell her some stories about your working experience..."

Ms. Hiratsuka clenched her first even harder.

"Uh..haha...hahaha, I guess she would."

Hachiman is sweating, with the oh-crap expression on his face. Finally he agreed to volunteer in this project.

"So then, it's decided. I'll come with further notice later."

The door is closed as Ms. Hiratsuka headed back to the staff room.

"As expected of Hikigaya-kun."

"Hikki, your grandma must be sad if she knows this."

_Grandma, please forgive this pathetic grandson of yours._

* * *

It's now twenty-five past five. Most of the student had left. There are only some people left. The service club members still in place. Preparing to go home.

"So, I'll take my leave first."

Hachiman rose to his feet.

"Ah, me too! Let's go, Yukinon. It started to get dark."

"Yeah."

But before they could even stand, the door opened. There's a man who is slightly shorter than Hachiman in Soubu uniform. He entered the room.

"Excuse me."

"I'm sorry for today we're do..."

Yukino paused. Her eyes looks like they just captivated by an odd scenery.

"...Haruka?"

Looks like Yukino knows who this guy is. As well as Hachiman and Yui, but they just fell silent.

"...no, Shibasaki-san."

Yukino corrected her sentence. Haruka smiled a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought everyone had left, so I came for some personal business with Yukinoshita-san. So, pardon me for intruding."

Haruka left the room. Yukino stands up and walks towards the door.

"Yukinon!"

"I'm sorry, Yuigahama-san. I'll be right back."

Soon after she smiled to Yui to erase Yui's worries, she walked after Haruka.

"..Haruka."

The man turned back.

"Yo. Long time no see, Yukino."

Meanwhile Yui and Hachiman are peeking from the opened door.

"Um, yeah...long time no see."

"I'm sorry for surprising you like that, am I bothering you?"

"N-No...I'm just surprised that you're also in that exchange-student group."

"Hahah. Actually, there's so many things I want to talk about...but looks like I have interrupted your time with your friends."

As Haruka talks to her, Yukino have regained her composure. She knows her fellow members are watching.

"Is that so? I think you're not the kind of man who would get worried over such things."

"That's cruel, Yukino."

"So, did you need something from me?"

"No. Let's just call it a day"

"...you're always like that."

"See ya, Yukinoshita-san."

"...yeah."

They waved at each other, even though both of them sounds like they're at each other's throat just a moment ago. Yukino headed back to the room.

"Yukinon..."

"It's alright Yuigahama-san. Just an old friend."

"He's also an acquaitance of your sister, right?"

Yukino stunned.

"What do you mean, Hikigaya-kun?"

"I met him the other day with Haruno-san."

Hachiman's word silenced Yukino. He talked while giving a sign to Yui to pretend not to be involved in last Sunday encounter.

"...I see."

"Is he also an acquaitance of yours?"

"Why would you bother to know?"

"You see, Yukinoshita...I don't intend to interfere with your personal life. I'll let you handle things your way as usual. But if that guy is emotionally connected with you, I think you might encounter more difficulties than the times when you had to deal with Sagami. Not that I mean to lecture you, though. That's all. If you don't want to tell us, then I won't force you."

"...I'll tell you tomorrow."

Yukino still gazed at the window.

"But will you be alright until tomorrow, Yukinon? It's not like you to be nervous like that!"

"I'm alright, Yuigahama-san. Please don't look down at me like that."

"Have you...forgotten to depend on us this time as well?"

Yui's hand meet Yukino's. This time Yukino sighed.

"...I get it. Are you two free?"

The two just nodded. After Yukino agreed to tell them everything, they leave for Yukino's place.

"Also, Hikigaya-kun...I need to clear up something."

"What is it?"

"Shibasaki Haruka is not my acquaitance nor anything. He's an old friend when i was studying abroad...and my cousin."

"...I see."


	3. Children of Hobbes & Nietzsche

If you find some mistakes, your correction will be really appreciated. Everyone's mileage may vary. And Haruka, from the next chap onwards you'd be dispelled from the Spotlight-Stealing Squad.

* * *

_It will have to be the embodiment of will to power_

_It will want to grow, spread, win, grab dominance_

_Not because of any morality or immorality_

_But because it's alive_

_And because life is precisely will to power_

_**-**_**Beyond Good and Evil, **_**Friedrich Nietzsche.**_

* * *

_"Hey, hey, did you know?"_

_"What?"_

_"Looks like that annoying girl just got confessed to again."_

_"Eh? You mean, that Yukinoshita girl?"_

_"I won't bother remembering that witch's name."_

_"So, what's with that?"_

_"Don't you think we've got to do something?"_

_"About what?"_

_"That girl might looked like she's kind from the outside, but i know deep inside she must be getting cocky because she's different and a bit pretty."_

_"Eh? Really?"_

_"Why don't we give her a lesson?"_

* * *

That afternoon, the sky is bright and clear. The weather is warm. Autumn is coming. The twelve-years-old Yukinoshita Haruno rode through the city outskirts where she lived with her bike. She stopped by a house with a plastic bag on her hand. That house was just several hundred meters away from hers.

"Excuse me~!"

The door opened. A woman greeted Haruno.

"Welcome, Haruno-chan. Finished school already?"

"Yes~ Is Haru home?"

"Yeah. He's there upstairs. Come in."

"Sorry for intruding~"

Haruno took away her shoes and went in.

"Have you had luch, Haruno-chan?"

"Not yet."

"Would you join us? I'm currently preparing it."

"Is it okay? Thank you, Saori-san~!"

"Do you want to wait upstairs? Hayato-kun is also there."

"Okay~!"

Haruno ran upstairs. There she opened the first door to her right side.

"Hello~"

Inside the room, there were Shibasaki Haruka and Hayama Hayato. Both looked surprised with Haruno's sudden entry.

"Haruno-san, don't scare and surprise us like that."

"That's right, Nee-chan! At least knock first."

There were books on the table. Haruka was copying Hayato's homework exercise because he was absent.

"Fufu, today I bring you your favorite puff pastry. Be grateful."

"Nee-chan, one does not simply confuse schortcrust (_mürbeteig_) with puff pastry (_blätterteig_)."

"Eh? But I think we shared the same favorite cake."

"Well, It's not like I won't eat it just because it's not the one I like the most."

"Haru, you're so greedy."

"...in the end you just want to keep it for yourself, right?"

Hayato moved the books to the bed.

"So then, Haruno-san...you can put the pastry here."

"Eh? Hayato-kun, you too?"

"Let's save it for the dessert."

"Okay, then..."

Haruno surrendered and put the plastic bag on Haruka's table.

"So, what are you two up to?"

"I'm just lending Haruka my homework. He was absent today as well."

"Haru, you can't always be like that. Do your homework yourself for once."

Haruka just sighed and laid himself to the floor. He gazed at the ceiling.

"It'd be great if Hayato, Onee-chan, and Yukino-chan would share some portions of you guys' brain to me."

He grumped.

"Haruka, you're creepy."

Shibasaki Haruka was never an outstanding student in his class. He's just an average ten-years-old boy. Preferring to play some sport with his friends than studying until late. That doesn't mean he doesn't like to study at all, though. It's just that the classic literatures in his father's bookshelf that he usually read has nothing to do with his exams and grade.

Hayama Hayato was no different. He liked to play with his friends much and pretty popular. But in contrary to Haruka, he scores better in every exam.

"Yukino-chan isn't with you today?"

Seeing Haruno without Yukino is a bit unusual for Haruka.

"She said that she wants to stay at home for today, she's a bit tired."

"I see..."

As they were conversing, someone knocked the opened door. It was Saori, Haruka's mom.

"Lunch is ready. Would you like to eat downstairs or just here?"

"I'll just bring it here."

"Okay. I have prepared it on the table. Be careful when you carry it."

Haruka stood up. They intended to have lunch in Haruka's small balcony. It had a small table and four chairs.

"Wait, Haru. I'll do it."

Haruno walked to the stairs. Haruka backed off, sitting on his bed.

"Hayato, can I borrow your cellphone?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Don't ask for the obvious. Because I don't have one."

"I mean, what would you use that for?"

"I want to call Yukino."

"Maybe she's taking a nap now."

"It doesn't matter. If anyone other than her answered it, I just want to make sure that she's okay."

"Here you go."

Hayato handed his phone. He knew that Haruka is a stubborn boy, especially if it's related to his little-sister figure. After some brief moment, someone answered the call.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

That was not Yukino's voice.

"Oh, Butler-san? Is Yukino-chan there?"

"This voice, Haruka-dono? Yukino-sama is sleeping now. Any message?"

"Uh, not particularly. I just want to make sure she didn't catch my cold or something."

"You're so kind, Haruka-dono. Don't worry, Yukino-sama is just tired. She's just sleeping after reading some books and doing her homework."

_After reading books?_

"I see. Thank you, then."

"My pleasure. Thank you for your concern."

Haruka hung up first. The lunch was already put into the table.

"Haru, aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm coming."

Haruka's house was surrounded by trees, so having lunch on the balcony just feels like doing an outdoor barbeque party.

At a time like this, Yukino usually came and get along with them. But now one chair is empty.

"Nee-chan, where's Yukino-chan?"

"I saw her sleeping in the reading room after she took a bath."

_A bath?_

Suddenly.

"Haruka, watch out."

Haruka's elbow bumped his glass. The water spilled on the table.

"Geez, Haru is so careless. Wait here.."

"Nee-chan! I'll go..it's my fault anyway."

Haruka stopped Haruno from getting a towel to wipe the mess. He went downstairs and returned to the room shortly after.

"Haruka, where are you going?"

"To return this towel of course."

"Why don't we return it with the dishes later?"

"Um, my mother needs it."

He returned to the kitchen. But after returning the towel, he didn't return to his room. Rather, he headed to the entrance.

Haruka stood in front of a large house. It took him about 8 minutes to get there by walk. It's the Yukinoshita residence.

"_Ossan,_good afternoon!"

He greeted the gatekeeper.

"Oh, Haruka-kun! Haruno-sama haven't come home yet. Are you here to meet Yukino-sama?"

"Yeah."

"Wait here for a moment, I—."

"Ah, don't worry. I've talked to Sanzo-ojii-san."

Mamiya Sanzo is the butler that answered Haruka's phone call earlier. So he did know his name after all.

"I see. Then I'll accompany you."

"It's okay. You'll just scare Yukino-chan, _Ossan._"

"Fuhahahaha! You've grown some guts, kiddo. Then, come in."

Yukinoshita family's father is hardly ever come home, if at all. He's busy with his job in Japan and only came to see his family here in Berlin 3-4 times a month.

Meanwhile their mother ran the family business. Whenever Mrs. Yukinoshita got home, she could only saw the face of their sleeping kids. And outside of the weekend, she can only meet them during breakfast.

Thus, Haruno and Yukino's daily needs was taken care of by Sanzo. The siblings personality was not really contrasting with each other. Instead, they're pretty familiar. But Haruno is one step ahead, at almost everything.

Both of them is capable of basic chores like cleaning, cooking, even gardening. But Haruno is more self-dependent, and Yukino is still clumsy. Thus gave an inferior feeling to the younger sibling when her sister is around.

Yukinoshita siblings had their own reading room on the 1st floor. Compared to their father's it's not really big. The room was facing the garden. Haruka sneaked to the garden and arrived in front of its glassdoor. Yukino seemed awake. She's standing in front of her bookshelf. Her rapunzel hair fell down to her waist.

Haruka knocked the door.

"Who's there?"

Yukino snapped when she heard the noise.

"It's me."

"Haruka?"

She opened the door and let Haruka in. She seems confused. Any normal girl would be confused if they found someone sneaking through their garden and knocked their door.

"Haruka, why did you sneaked in my garden?"

"Sanzo-ojii-san won't let me in, because you were asleep."

"How did you know I was sleeping?"

"I called your phone because I was worried, and Sanzo-san answered it."

Maybe a guy like that isn't considered a stalker at that point of age.

"Worried? I'm okay. I'm just tired."

"Did _they _do something bad to you again?"

"Eh? N-No. What are you talking about?"

"That idiot Hayato, what was he doing..."

"I-It's not Hayama-kun's fault!"

"So they really did it, didn't they?"

"..."

"Does Nee-chan know about it?"

"I don't want to cause a trouble for her. This year is her final year and next year she'd be going back to Japan. So I think..."

"Those idiots...they don't know when to learn."

"What should I do ? Haruka..."

"Maybe I should just give them a proper lesson tomorrow."

"D-Don't! You'll be suspended again."

Haruka was a short-tempered troublemaker back then. Having suspended 2 times because he picked a fight with the boys that had almost injured him during a football match. 2 times, for the very same reason.

"Nee-san, Haruka, and Hayama-kun had talked to them several times, didn't you? I'm sure they will understand one day."

But Yukino didn't know that the amount of people conspiring against her had increased over time. Haruka let out a sigh.

"You know, Yukino-chan. It's—."

"There you are, stupid Haru."

Yukinoshita Haruno interrupted their conversation.

"Nee-san."

"Oh, shi—."

After Haruka didn't return for 15 minutes, Hayato looked for him inside the house but can't find him. Haruno said to Saori that she might knew where he went.

"Saori-san is worried, you dummy."

Haruno pinched Haruka's nose.

"W-Wha—! That hurts, Nee-chan!"

After some scolding Haruka took his shoes and headed to the entrance. At least he didn't have to sneak to go home.

"Yukino-chan."

"What is it, Haruka?"

"You should depend on us more than you think, you know. So then, I'm leaving."

Haruka left, showing his back to the siblings as he walked away.

* * *

That night, Yukinoshita residence was quiet as usual. Mrs. Yukinoshita haven't come home yet. Yukinoshita siblings still shared the same room at that time.

"Yukino-cha—n!"

Haruno jumped at Yukino who was just finished bathing and changing her clothes. Haruno pit Yukino on her bed.

"Nee-san. I can't breathe.."

"Say, Yukino-chan...you want to go somewhere this weekend?"

"I don't know. Does Nee-san wants to go somewhere?"

"What about the Botanical Garden? The last time Yukino-chan go there was months ago, right?"

"Umm, yeah. I want to visit the Great Pavilion!"

Yukino looked so enthusiastic. The last time she visited the Great Pavilion was when she was 8.

"And have you ever been to the Brandenburg?"

"N-No. Where is it?"

"Let's go, then!"

"Nee-san knows so many good places."

"It's because you hardly ever play outside, Yukino-chan!"

"I don't really like being outside, though."

"Geez, Yukino-chan."

"Nee-san, I'm sleepy."

"Okay, then. Night~!"

Haruno moved from Yukino's bed to her own on the other side of the room. She turned the lamp off.

"Yukino-chan..."

"What is it? Nee-san."

"If next year I go back to Japan, would you be okay?"

"..."

"Yukino-chan!"

"I can't always depend on Onee-san, Haruka, or Hayama-kun."

"Well, knowing those two will be with you, I'm a bit relieved."

"I'll try my best not to cause any trouble for them."

"That doesn't mean you should keep all your problem for yourself, you know."

"I know."

"I think Haru was right. You should depend a little more on them."

"That's not the reason for me to be a dependent crybaby, Nee-san."

"Haha, I don't mean to tell you to be a dependent crybaby. I mean, if you always keep everything for yourself, one day you'll lose the ability to trust others."

"But I have Onee-san and Haruka to trust."

"I hate to say this. But we won't alway be on your side forever, Yukino-chan..."

"Why?"

"Nee-san, Yukino-chan, Haru, Hayato-kun...one day all of us will part ways. Chasing after our own dreams, but when the time comes, we'll be laughing on the same table again. Exchanging stories of our own success and laughing at all the old memories we've had. That's what Dad said."

"Really? I want to grow up as soon as possible!"

"Me too, Yukino-chan~!"

"Nee-san.."

"What's it?"

"What does it feels like to be a grown woman?"

"Haha, Nee-chan doesn't know yet. You can ask mom tomorrow."

"When I become a grown woman, will i be able not to cause trouble for everyone?"

"You never caused any trouble for anyone, Yukino-chan."

"..."

"And Onee-chan is sure when you've became a grown woman, you'll be a tough, unbreakable woman!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Could I be like Nee-san?"

"Eh? Like me?"

"Onee-san is tough and reliable. Even Haruka and Hayama-kun relied on you many times."

"It's not because Nee-chan is tough or anything, Yukino-chan."

"Then, why?"

"It's because Nee-chan is full of weaknesses, and Nee-chan trusted them to back it up. And they also trusted Nee-chan to back theirs up."

"I see."

"I can't wait to see you become a teenager, Yukino-chan."

"Nee-san.."

"Yeah?"

"Good night."

"Night, sweetheart."

* * *

It's been a week since Haruka came back to school. He looked as energetic as usual. Yukino and Hayato's class was 4-A, meanwhile Haruka was in 4-B next to it.

"_Haru! Why didn't you come yesterday?"_

A boy approached Haruka from behind as he walked in the hallways.

"_Oh, it's you Tobias. I fell from my bike on the way home, you know. So, how's the match?"_

"_We owned them 5-1."_

"_See? There's no need for me to come, right?"_

"_Moron."_

Tobias was Haruka's teammate in soccer club and classmate who sat in front of him. They've known each other since the 2nd grade. They sat down on their seat right after they entered the classroom.

"_Say, Haruka..who do you think would confess to Yukinoshita next?"_

"_I don't know. You, maybe?"_

"_Idiot. She's out of my league, you know. She even turned Hans down."_

"_Hans? That Hans from the touch football club?"_

"_You sure are lucky to have such popular cousin, man."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_I can remember how she hid at your back whenever you guys bumped into Gerda's gang on your way home. She's so attached to you and Hayato!"_

Talking about Gerda Strauss, you can imagine her as a younger, way eviler version of Miura Yumiko. The difference is Yumiko doesn't bully people and behave like an angel compared to her.

"_Well, having someone like Gerda around really is a pain in the ass. I'm worried because Hayato doesn't seem to do his duty right."_

"_Or maybe you just jealous because you're not in the same class anymore?"_

"_S-Stupid! We're cousins."_

"_Ahaha, sorry. Teasing you is just too much fun!"_

"_I'll deflate your bicycle's tires, Tobias."_

"_Whoa, that's one serius offense, you know."_

The bell rang and the class will start. Haruka almost always visited Yukino's class in his spare time whenever possible out of his worries.

Haruka's method of ensuring Yukino's safety is different from Hayato.

Hayato always wants to make sure the two opposing sides get along together and asked them to be friends with Yukino. Well he's been scolded by Haruka hundreds of times for it.

Meanwhile Haruka's policy is to make sure Gerda's gang stay away from Yukino. He doesn't care two hoots about personality compatibility back then but he knows that he can't let those kind of people to be near her.

"_Yukino my dear~ let's have lunch together."_

That voice belongs to none other than Gerda Strauss. She and her gang approached Yukino who sat on the 1st row from the door.

"_Eh? But..."_

"_Eating lunch alone is not good, you know~"_

"_But..."_

Good thing, Hayato noticed it and come to the rescue.

"_Gerda, I think she wants to eat alone now.."_

"_I just want to be friends with her, Hayato. Come on."_

"_Maybe you could ask her next time."_

"Oi, Hayato...what's this bunch of goofballs doing here?"

Haruka came to the scene. Speaking in a language that Gerda and her cohorts don't understand.

"Haruka, I told them that—."

"_Gerda, did you know who Bach is?"_

Haruka still standing in front of the door. Now he asked Gerda that confusing question out of the blue.

"_Y-Yeah, so what?"_

"_Then, Bach off! You're blocking my way!"_

"_What? I don't get it."_

You should polish your slang skill, Gerda.

"_Hayato, I think these idiots would only listen to you."_

"_Hey, Haruka! What's your problem!?"_

Gerda was angered. It was not the 1st time she got into a quarrel with Haruka like this. Hayato broke up the fight before the entire class' attention is drawn towards them.

"_Now, now, Gerda. Let's not fight like this, right?"_

"_So you're also on his side, Hayato?"_

"_I'm neither on Haruka's side nor yours. But please let's end this, the break will be over soon. Right?"_

"_Tch. You'll pay for this."_

Gerda and her cohorts succumbed and get out of the class. Haruka finally calmed down and took a seat. He didn't bring any lunchbox, though. Yukino looked like she's about to cry.

"I'm sorry..."

"You're not the one to apologize, Yukino."

"That's right, Yukino-san. Now let's eat."

Hayato opened his lunchbox. Poor Haruka.

"Hey, Hayato..this looks good!"

Haruka snatched a shrimp from Hayato's lunchbox.

"Haruka, damn you!"

"That's for causing me trouble so early in the morning."

"But it's almost noon!"

Watching her friends' antics, Yukino giggled. At least she felt secure near those two.

"Haruka. I'll give you this~!"

Yukino spared some of her _katsu _for Haruka.

"Oh, I love katsu!"

They spent the rest of the lunch break together. Almost half of Hayato's lunch went into Haruka's stomach. After the break, the class will be dismissed in one hour.

* * *

That day was Tuesday. Haruka has been absent for a week, again. He caught a cold for playing football in the rain. Yukino hadn't contacted him in the past week. There were only Hayato or Haruno visiting him. When they were asked about Yukino, they only said that she's okay and couldn't come because she's busy.

A boy stood in front of Haruka's door and pressed the bell.

"_Excuse me!"_

Saori opened the door.

"_Oh, Tobias! You came to see Haruka?"_

"_Yeah, is he home?"_

"_Yes. He's there upstairs. Please come in."_

"_Thank you, auntie!"_

He went upstairs and opened the door to Haruka's room. Haruka was sitting on his balcony, playing with his guitar.

"_Haru!"_

"_Oh, Tobias. Did you came to make fun of me?"_

"_If that's what you want."_

Tobias took a seat.

"_You have missed 3 games, idiot."_

"_But you guys win, didn't you?"_

"_Well, we lost one of them, though. Those boys from Rosenthal were tough!"_

"_It's because you guys were slacking off."_

"_You're one to talk."_

"_So, what did I miss at school?"_

"_You missed 3 Math class, 4 Literature cl—."_

"_Enough. I'll catch a cold again if you continue."_

"_Oh, and did you know? Gerda Strauss from the neighboring class was being suspended for 2 weeks."_

"_What have she done?"_

"_I don't really know, but apparently it has something to do with your cousin's absence."_

"_You mean, Yukino?"_

"_Eh? You didn't know?"_

_Crap._

Is what Tobias is shouting deep inside his mind.

"_For how long had she been absent?"_

"_Um, today makes it 4 combined with last week...I think."_

"_I see."_

Haruka's reaction is better than what Tobias had expected. He expected something like Haruka throwing him from the 2nd floor because he didn't tell him earlier.

"_I'm sorry, Tobias. Do you mind if I go to Hayato's house now?"_

"_Eh? Oh, sure."_

"_Thank you for today. I'll come to school tomorrow."_

After he accompanied Tobias to the entrance, Haruka picked up his bike and went in a hurry. He headed to the Yukinoshita residence.

"Haruka-dono? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Nothing, my mom just told me that biking is good for your health. Sorry, _Ossan, _I have no time to waste. I missed so many homework and I want to ask Haruno to help me."

"Umm, alright."

Haruka put his bike and walked in through the entrance. There were no one in the main hallway. When he entered the reading room, he found someone.

There was standing a medium-haired girl facing the garden. Haruka subconsciously thought it was Haruno.

"Nee-chan!"

He called to the girl. However, when the girl turned back, it was none other than Yukinoshita Yukino.

"Wha—. Yukino?"

"Haruka..."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"S-Sorry, Haruka. I was..."

"It's okay. Haruno told me that you've been busy with your paperwork."

Haruka tried to hide his anxiety and regained his compoure.

"..yeah."

"...well, I just came to see you. I'm leaving.."

"Already?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Yukino..."

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry."

Seeing Yukino's hair reminded him about something. A sentence he heard not so long ago.

'Y_ou'll pay for this.'_

Not long after that he left with his bike. But he didn't feel like going home yet. He arrived at another large house. He rang the bell. The door opened.

" Oh, Haruka. Have you—."

"Hayato..."

"Yes?"

"Come here."

Just a step after Hayato came out, Haruka grabbed his collar and pushed him against a wall.

"Haruka! What are you—."

"Hayato!"

"What's wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with your head!?"

Hayato tried to push him back, but Haruka didn't move an inch.

"I said I don't get—."

"Why did you let them do that!?"

"What do you mean!?."

Hayato's gatekeeper and gardener came and hold Haruka down.

"Haruka-kun! Hold it!"

"What are you doing!?"

Haruka loosen his resistance and calmed down a bit.

"Don't play dumb with me, Hayato..."

"Haruka, did you..."

"You know what happened all along didn't you..?"

"Haruka, I..."

"Why would you let that happened when I wasn't there..?"

Hayato silenced by Haruka's words. Now his face looked pale.

"Why did you let them do what they want..?"

"..."

"Why would you and Haruno hid this from me!?"

No objections from Hayato. They fell silent for some moments.

"It's alright. You can let me go. I have nothing to do anymore."

They finally let go of Haruka. He picked up his bike and leave. After all those no-holds-barred quarrel, their face looked red. No words were spoken. On _his_ way home, and on _his_ way to the bedroom.

That year's autumn wind is colder than usual.

* * *

It was a quiet night in the Shibasaki residence. Haruka sat on his father's working desk reading some books to forget about what happened that day. But of course he couldn't forget it just like that.

The door opened, Haruka's father have come home from working.

"Haru, it's rare to see you in my reading room. Did you run out of book to read?"

"Sort of.."

"Feel free to grab anything you want. But don't forget to return it later."

"Okay."

It was the 3rd book he finished today but he didn't seem to be focused. Something was bugging him. He looked at his father sitting on the sofa.

"Dad..."

"Yeah?"

"Why do people is always at each other's throat?"

"...what are you reading now?"

"No, it doesn't matter. That's just my personal question."

"I see."

Haruka's father rose to his feet and walked to one part of his boookcase. He grabbed a thick old-looking book.

"You know, Haru...from the outside, humans look like they're helping each other, relying on each other. But the truth is they are driven by their instinct. To seek happiness, to drive all the pain away. They helped each other just to make sure that need is fulfilled."

He handed the book to Haruka. A German translation of Thomas Hobbes' _'Leviathan'._ There's no way Haruka could read the original latin version, yet.

"Regardless of whatever the answer you'll find in that book, I don't expect you to be a man like what I just said."

His father walked away and let Haruka stay on his desk. Haruka put all the other books back except the one his father gave him.

The first two part of the book is enough to tire him out. At least, he could draw some conclusions from it. And related it to his father's words.

'_Humans are needy and vulnerable.'_

'_Every humans is capable of finishing each other off.'_

'_Even the strongest have to sleep...'_

'_Even the weakest could persuade others to help him kill the strongest.'_

_I don't get the meaning of any of these words..._

'_Every humans is capable of finishing each other off.'_

_Is that the reason they always fighting each other?_

'_We find three principal causes of quarrel. Firstly, competition. Secondly, diffidence. Thirdly, glory.'_

'_The first makes men invade for glory; the second, for safety; the third, for reputation.'_

_How foolish of them, I think._

'_...and such war, is of every man against every man. In which case one is governed by his own reason.'_

_So how could these creatures live sociably with each other? If what father said is true, none of those self-important creature will succumb to anyone's interest. Let alone to aid each other._

'_...where there were no common power to fear...'_

_I see. The 'common power' refers to...the King of England, right?_

_But how did they succumbed to the king's authority?_

_Was it because the king is ruthless?_

_Was it because the king is the wealthiest?_

_Or was it because the king is the most respected?_

_Whichever it is, I'm sure it's because the king is absolute. Thus, unopposable._

_Then, how could I be the 'king' to stop this madness?_

_What is someone with the 'common power' is like nowadays?_

_The strongest one?_

_The smartest?_

_The wealthiest?_

_I guess it's safe to assume that you could be that 'common power' if you excel at everything. Thus, no one can oppose you._

_Given the situation that every man is a wolf to his fellow-man, one should never let his guard down. _

_The careless will be taken advantage of by the cunning._

_But wait, for what purpose would I do that?_

_Is it because I think hurting anyone to satisfy your selfish purpose is not good?_

_Not really, I don't care two hoots about those kinds of self-important people's happiness._

_Is it because I feel like garbage because of my incompetence to protect what i hold dear?_

_Pretty much._

_But wouldn't it mean I do it for my own selfish purpose too?_

_Silly me, a man is a wolf to his fellow-man. Right?_

_..._

_I shall be the 'common power'._

* * *

It was a warm summer day in the Shibasaki residence. Haruka's phone rang. The screen says 'Yukinoshita Haruno'. Haruka picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Hello. Haru? Long time no see! Have you grown taller? Did you get yourself a girlfriend already?"

Haruno is just being Haruno, even 2 years after she moved to Japan. Meanwhile Haruka already finished his primary education weeks ago.

"Long time no see, Nee-chan."

"Congratulations on your graduation!"

"Well, thank you. Nee-chan, how are you doing?"

"I'm great. Haru must be feeling sad now, right?"

"Not really."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, Nee-chan loves Haru's sad face too!"

"This lowly Haruka feels honored, Haruno-sama. By the way, will you come tomorrow?"

"Umm, I can understand your urge to meet me after a long time. But Onee-chan has to attend school, you know."

"Thank God. That was the answer I expected."

"Stupid Haru!"

"Haha. Just kidding, Nee-chan. Well, I am more or less prepared for tomorrow."

"I'll ask Yukino-chan to take a photo of your tearful face~!"

"Or else I can send a photo of Yukino's tearful face to you instead."

Tomorrow, Yukino will leave for Japan. Hayato already departed days ago before her.

"Nee-chan."

"Yeah?"

"Please watch over Yukino for me."

"Stupid Haru, you don't have to tell me. But..."

"But?"

"I think she won't like the idea of being pampered. She has grown up so much. You of all people must have realized it, don't you?"

"Of course. But still..."

"The moment she said that she wants to be like me, I already know that she'll make it."

"Wha—? Did Yukino really said that? Don't be like that, Nee-chan. I don't want Yukino to be a troublesome woman like you."

"Haru, our next meeting will not be a pleasant one."

"Whoa. That was one serious offense, Nee-chan."

"Well, make sure you won't ruin your tearful goodbye tomorrow, okay? Nee-chan is sleepy."

"Whatever. Okay, then."

"Good night, Haru~! Have a nice day."

"Night, Nee-chan."

* * *

All of Yukinoshita family will move back to Japan today, following Haruno and her father. Haruka and his mother accompanied them to the airport early in the morning.

They didn't planned to be there for too long. However, both of the kids is still reluctant to say goodbye. The passenger will be on board in 45 minutes.

"Mom, please wait for me in the car. It won't take long."

"Don't make Yukino-chan cry, okay?"

"Yeah."

Saori waved to Yukino's mother and left. Leaving his son with the younger Yukinoshita.

"Haruka."

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations on your enrollment. Nee-san and I always wanted to attend that school, but it seems none of us can fulfill it."

"Don't say that, Yukino. The word 'prestigious' is just for show if I can't do well in my later years."

"I see. And..."

"And..?"

"Is the word 'thank you' enough to express my gratitude for all you've done to help me?"

It's true that in the past 2 years, no one could ever lay a hand on Yukino...directly. Not that they even had the guts to. Due to a certain reason, or someone. All they can do is indirect bullying like hiding her shoes, schoolbag, recorder, or books.

"I didn't do it to receive your thanks, Yukino. All i want is for you to do well in your new school."

"I..."

"Yukino."

"Yeah?"

"You can say anything as much as you want via text message. Anything you couldn't say now, I'll take it. Now go and surpass your Nee-san."

None of them say anything. Haruka turned back and walked away.

"Good-bye, Haruka."

Yukino couldn't hold her tears as he saw Haruka waved his hand without turning his back. Haruka on the other side, refrain himself from turning back. It would be embarassing for him if Yukino saw his tears.

_Don't say good-bye, stupid.  
_

Thus, before she went on board she sent a damn-long text message to Haruka. Containing how she was grateful, that she will visit him sometimes, that she asks him to visit her too, that they will definitely meet again.

During the 1st year, both of them still communicated via phone call and SNS messaging quite often regardless of the time zone difference. However, as the time passes by, they hardly have time for each other.

And in their 2nd year, slowly there were no more phone calls.

No more mails.

No more SNS message.

No more christmas cards.

But however, even now Haruka's short one-line reply still remains in Yukino's old cellphone. She opened it sometimes, until the time she's not anymore.

_Futari ni God bless._


End file.
